


One, Two, Cocktail! (Or maybe a few more...)

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Clubbing, French Fries, M/M, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone suggested to go to the club, so the 7 boys go to the club. Guess who is the 'responsible adult' that gets them home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Cocktail! (Or maybe a few more...)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I just started writing and this came out.
> 
> Kids, if you drink alcohol, know your limits! (And if you feel like getting drunk, drink the same sort of alcohol instead of sampling around, makes the hangover nicer.)

Jaebum groaned. There was a headache brewing behind his temples. This. This was the worst idea they ever had. And this. This was carefree, drunk Jinyoung not caring shit about other people, only snaking his arms around Jaebums torso from behind and kissing his nape. So much for being a 'responsible adult'.

It would have been easy to just let himself fall back, turn his head for Jinyoung to have better access and thrust his hips back into the moving ones behind him. But then he would open his eyes and see the chaos of his friends.

 

Jackson and Bambam had made the proposal to go to the club. Yugyeom was instantly in with them, Youngjae followed Yugyeom and Mark was dragged in as the 'adult' one to keep an eye in case anything should happen, to which Jinyoung insisted that Jaebum and him should go as the 'responsible' ones, because, really? Mark? (Honestly, Jinyoung just wanted a reason to go himself without seeming too eager.)

So they went and Jaebum felt assured as he got the promise out of Youngjae that he won't drink any alcohol. Then he remembered that Bambam and Yugyeom were still minors and he got the hope that they won't even get in to begin with. But alas, Youngjae was the only one to show his ID. (For which Jackson laughed for half a minute. Only that short because that was when he almost fell out of his shoes due to the bunch of insoles Bambam gave him.)

So they were in the club, Jackson and Bambam dragged Mark simultaneously to the dance floor, having a kind of chicken fight over whom he should dance with first. Youngjae dragged Yugyeom to the bar, for some reason prohibiting him to dance. Jaebum had found this suspicious, since he had seen Yugyeom dance on a few contests and festivals. He was a good dancer but people said he was an amazing dancer at free style. But he shrugged it off, maybe Youngjae felt embarrassed that he couldn't dance and wanted company. (But then, why Yugyeom and not him?) Before he could over think it, Jinyoung grabbed his hand ("You're making that bitter face again. Stop that.") and pulled him onto the dance floor and- wow, okay now there was nothing else but Jinyoung on his mind. Sometimes he dragged them to the bar, getting beer and then getting more beer. When they went back to dancing he would look at him seductively and tease him with touches and hip-rolls and Jaebum's mind was occupied deciding whether this was too much or not enough.

A few songs later (maybe, he wasn't sure, it was hard to pull off the intoxication that Jinyoung had over him) an unmusical noise drifted into his ear and he got out of his frenzy. He bleakly looked around. To his right Bambam and Jackson had what they would later label as 'dance battle' but either they have been at it for hours or they were amazingly drunk. It also induced a lot of screaming from them both. If they were screaming at each other or trying to sing along to the current song, Jaebum couldn't decipher. Mark stood a few steps off the side, munching on fries Jaebum was sure were not part of the menu here. At some point he would cheer for one of his friends to which the other would yell even louder and flail more wildly. He seemed to have fun watching and ignored any advances made to him by other people. To his left Yugyeom and Youngjae were still sitting at the bar and Jaebum realized he must have been out of it for more than just a few songs considering the line of empty cocktail glasses that stood to Youngjae's side. He swayed a little bit on his chair as if he had been ordering accidentally from the alcoholic cocktail menu instead of the non-alcoholic one. Could it be-... Naaaah. Besides, Jaebum had a larger problem than that. Where the fuck did Mark get the fries from?! Jaebum craved fries. But then there was Jinyoung pressed against his back again and he suddenly did a roll with his hips that Jaebum lost the connection to all reality around him again. Even the fries.

~~~

Yugyeom was really worried. He had wondered why Youngjae would hold him back from dancing (he had hoped maybe he could make a move on him), but having a chat at the bar was nice too.

Youngjae marveled at the colorful, various cocktails on the menu and whined that he promised Jaebum to drink no alcohol (he wasn't even the youngest!).

"I'll also skip out on the alcohol, I don't feel like it today." Yugyeom said nonchalantly and Youngjae smiled happily.

They chatted away, about new music, their homeworks, that new webtoon that currently everyone on campus is into (aside from Jaebum, but that's only because Jaebum has a mind like a grandpa most of the time) and other trivial things. Youngjae was fascinated by the cocktails, knocking back down one after the other ("Jaebum is paying."). He ordered a different one each time and at one point Yugyeom wasn't sure he had seen them on the non-alcoholic menu. His first wave of suspicions raised when youngjae started to sway on the chair. The second when he started to chuckle at an obscene looking stain at the bar desk and he was pretty sure Youngjae ordered alcoholic drinks when he giggled "don't you think _cock_ tail sounds kinda perverted?"

He tried to look for Jaebum for help. He and Jinyoung had went back and forth between bar and dancefloor themselves, but never taking notice of them. Now they were doing things that Yugyeom would rather like to unsee. Jackbam were useless as usual and Mark... Mark was appreciating the scenery.

"You know what's my favorite sort of cocktails?" Youngjae giggled and slumped against his shoulder. " _Long_ ~ drinks. Hihihi~"

Really, why was it always him suffering? What were these hyungs even good for?

"Gyeommie~" Youngjae whined into his shoulder. He clumsily moved chairs to sit onto Yugyeom's lap, hugging im close and nuzzling into Yugyeom's neck. Okay, that was not so bad, he could take a likening to drunk Youngjae. The small boy on top of him then started to kiss up his neck, biting his ear. Rather hard.

"Ouch. Okay. No, Youngjae-hyung!" He pushed him away from the embrace, "We need to get you home." Youngjae pouted and it took Yugyeom all strength to resist and push him off his lap. Swaying on his feet, Youngjae extended his arms. "Carry me!" he pouted. Yugyeom sighed, "hyung, you're really exploiting my weaknesses!"

When he had paid for their drinks (he cried a bit at his empty wallet), got Youngjae settled on his back and left to get them home, Youngjae again nuzzled into his neck, kissing the skin beneath his ear carefully this time. Useless to say he had to take several u-turns since it was distracting and no matter how much Yugyeom reprimanded him, he didn't stop.

"Thish wash fun." He mumbled sleepily when they reached the campus.  
"Next time we should dance too." Yugyeom said. 'And keep you from the alcohol', he added in his thoughts.  
"Nooooo!" Youngjae screamed far too loud for Yugyeom's ears. But then he nuzzled back into Yugyeom's shoulder and mumbled, "your dancing's too sexy. Don't want anyboddy else to see. Just me."  
"I could dance less sexy when others are there." He suggested.  
Youngjae started to struggle and clap on his shoulders, so Yugyeom let him down carefully.  
"Only if you dance like this." He started to wiggle left and right, back and forth, snapping his fingers in an imaginary tact, like an old trot singer. Yugyeom laughed and started to follow him. Together they swayed and laughed.  
But then, Yugyeom stepped forward. He laid one hand around Youngjae's hip, the other on his neck and drew him close. "But we could also dance sexy together. Just you and me." He whispered into Youngjae's ear. To a slow melody that resounded inside his head, he moved their hips in unison and felt Youngjae's pulse rise. His cheeks were blushing red, his head tilted up and his eyes found Yugyeom's lips. Yugyeom leaned down, wondering if he shouldn't wait for Youngjae to get sober to do this. But the gaze Youngjae gave him, was irresistible.

"Oh shit!" Suddenly Yugyeom was pushed away and Youngjae leaned over the bushes emptying his stomach.

Yugyeom rubbed his back comfortably until he was done.

~~~

Youngjae groaned. He would rather die than continue to feel like he felt currently. His mouth tasted like bile, his head and stomach felt like turned over, thrown into a washing machine and put on spin cycle. His eyes were closing on their own accord and it was difficult to discern where up and where down was.

He staggered slowly towards the dorm.

"Hey, were you think you're going. Let me carry you."  
"Nah, I feel too disgusting."  
Yugyeom grabbed Youngjae's shoulders with his arm and moved down to heave him up under the legs, carrying him bridal style.  
"But we're faster like this" he grinned.  
"Yah! I'm not a girl!"  
"You sure about that?"  
(There was a power in Youngjae slaps Yugyeom had forgotten about and currently he was regretting that.)  
"Am I not too heavy?"  
"Nah... Not.... at all" he wheezed mockingly and laughed when Youngjae looked seriously concerned for a minute. "Don't worry, if you get too heavy I'm just gonna drop you." Another slap, this time accompanied with a pout.  
"Hey, if you keep hitting me, I'm not gonna carry you."  
But they reached the dorms already and Yugyeom had to let Youngjae down to fumble for his door card.

"Can I- can I sleep at yours?" the smaller student asked as they went in, "my room is so far and... well, honestly, I don't want to face Jaebum tomorrow."  
Yugyeom thought it over. "Only if you promise me to drink a lot of water and brush your teeth properly."  
Youngjae groaned. He had hoped to just fall into bed. His eyes were heavy and his feet dragged along the floor. But it was still better than the thought of facing Jaebum.  
"Ookaaay"

They went up and made themselves ready for bed. Youngjae whined when Yugyeom refilled his water glass for the 4th time. ("I don't want to run the whole night to the toilet!") They snuggled together under Yugyeom's blanket and fell asleep.

 

 

 

(When Youngjae woke up he felt suffocating. It wasn't because of the stinky taste in his mouth or his headache (which was rather light thanks to all the water Yugyeom had fed him) or his bladder being at a point of almost exploding (... also thanks to all the water Yugyeom had fed him). There was something heavy on his back. But when he opened his eyes, Yugyeom laid next to him, softly breathing in his face. He turned around with as much strength as he could muster. There was a thump and a groan and as Youngjae looked around, he saw that Mark and Jackson were laying on the floor between the two beds, Bambam, who had been the one suffocating him, was now slumped over Mark and Jaebum and Jinyoung slept together in the other bed. So much for avoiding his roommate.

Below, Bambam groaned awake. Once he saw Youngjae looking at him, he smiled. "Oh. Good morning."  
"Why are you all here?" He grumbled in response, "I initially came here to avoid Jaebum but now..."  
Bambam looked around, like he was just realizing now where he was. "I have no idea, Mark brought us all from the club."  
"..."  
"..."  
Youngjae frowned, "Just Mark? How the heck did he do that?"  
Bambam shrugged his shoulders. "It's Mark."  
Before he could think about it further, Youngjae jumped up and ran to the toilets.)

 

 

(Much later, Jaebum was giving them all a rant, but nobody listened, only groaning in pain. “That’s what you get!” he preached to them at their pained faces. It was visible though, that he himself was putting on an act and must have had a terrible headache too. Only Mark somehow and Yugyeom seemed unaffected.

“Not like you where any help, ‘responsible adult Jaebum’.” Mark piped in.

It took a second, Jaebum looking embarrassed, before Jackson laughed out loud and chaos ensued as Jaebum attacked him pushing off the other people who tried to stop him.

10 minutes later, they sat together in a circle, groggily sharing the painkillers they scraped together from throughout the dorm. For more reasons than just their headaches.)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  (*scribbled at work.)


End file.
